A bad Dream
by Pepe Minematu
Summary: Eu sei qual é o meu destino e por causa disso é tão difícil de aceitá-lo.
1. Um sonho ruim

_**A BAD DREAM**_

_**Inspirado em uma música da banda inglesa Keane de mesmo nome. Não são citados personagens, mas declaro que o shipper que eu decidir não é de minha autoria. Já a história é totalmente invenção da minha cabeça e qualquer semelhança com histórias de pessoas vivas e/ou mortas é mera coincidência**_

**Why do I have to fly  
Over every town up and down the line?  
**_**Porque eu tenho que voar  
sob cada cidade, acima e abaixo da linha?**_

Não era justo. Não para ele que nunca tinha feito mal a nenhuma pessoa. Agora que tinha encontrado o amor da sua vida não podia abandoná-la, deixá-la sem garantia de que iria voltar para seu doce sorriso.

**I'll die in the clouds above  
And you that I defend, I do not love  
**_**Eu morreria nestas nuvens  
E você que eu defendo, eu não amo**_

Teria orgulho de defender a sua família na guerra, mas isso implica também, em defender pessoas que você se quer conhece. Definitivamente não teria medo de morrer por quem se ama mas, por que estava com tanto medo assim? Ser piloto de avião de repente não era uma profissão tão agradável assim.

**I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
**_**Eu acordei, isto é um sonho ruim,  
não há ninguém ao meu lado  
Eu estava lutando**_

Era uma manhã agradável, um lindo sol no horizonte, algumas nuvens e uma leve brisa soprando as folhas nas arvores, o orvalho cobria os carros, parecia um dia perfeito, mas estava sem ela.

Achou melhor não dar muitas explicações sobre o porquê do término do namoro. Era melhor assim, ela se esqueceria dele e caso ele voltasse... Ele teria de viver sem ela.

**But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
**_**Mas eu me sinto tão cansado  
de estar lutando  
Eu acho que eu não faço o tipo lutador**_

- Mãe? Tudo bom com a senhora?  
- Querido! Estava tão preocupada, cheguei a pensar que tinha ido sem nós lhe darmos boa sorte.

- Ah, sim. Eu amo muito a senhora mamãe.

E ela não resistiu, começou a chorar.

- Filho? O que houve?

- Só liguei pra lembrá-los de que os amo e nunca foi de outro jeito. Estou indo agora pai.

- Espere, quer mesmo que eu entregue a carta apenas na situação que não vai acontecer?

- Isso é otimismo de sua parte pai. Sim, continuo com a minha palavra.

- Então boa sorte meu filho.

Ele sabia que depois de desligar o telefone o pai também estava chorando.

**Where will I meet my fate?  
****Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate  
**_**Onde eu encontrarei meu destino?  
Baby eu sou um homem e nasci para odiar**_**  
**

Caminhou em direção a entrada do quartel, haviam vários homens se despedindo de suas esposas e filhos. Sim, aquilo era triste, criancinhas não entendem porque os pais tem que se separar delas por tanto tempo. Criancinhas não entendem o sentimento de ódio.

**And when will I meet my end?  
****In a better time you could be my friend  
**_**E quando eu encontrarei meu fim?  
Em tempos melhores você poderia ser minha amiga**_**  
**

Teria sido melhor eles serem apenas amigos? Seria mais fácil no momento de despedida? Será? Estava certo do que aconteceria, não tinha como voltar.

**I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
**_**Eu acordei, isto é um sonho ruim,  
não há ninguém ao meu lado  
Eu estava lutando,  
mas eu me sinto tão cansado  
de estar lutando  
**_

Entrou na aeronave que correspondia com o número que lhe entregaram. Não era confortável, não era bonita, não era ele que estava lá. O corpo estava, mas nem a mente e nem o coração estavam lá.

**Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
But you're long gone  
Yeah you're long gone now  
**_**Eu acho que eu não faço o tipo lutador  
Eu não ligaria  
se você estivesse ao meu lado  
Mas há tempos você se foi,  
sim agora faz tempo que você se foi**_

Seu destino estava feito. Não era para ele ser feliz, não era.  
A imagem dela veio a sua mente. Os momentos que passaram juntos, as brincadeiras, os carinhos, as juras de amor eterno. Sim! Valia a pena lutar até o ultimo instante da sua vida só para vê-la mais uma vez, sentir o perfume doce invadir as narinas e aquela pele delicada como seda o tocando suavemente. Lembranças de um tempo feliz.

**Where do we go?  
I don't even know  
My strange old face  
**_**Onde nós vamos?  
**__**Eu nem mesmo reconheço  
minha estranha velha face**_

Estava decolando. Olhou-se pelo pequeno vidro do seu lado. Não podia ser ele. Não, definitivamente não era ele aquele monstro que estava indo bombardear várias famílias em outro país. Pensou novamente no perfume de sua amada.

**And I'm thinking about those days  
And I'm thinking about those days  
**_**E eu estou pensando sobre aqueles dias  
E eu estou pensando sobre aqueles dias**_

Ela sorrindo ao acordá-lo com beijos pelo rosto inteiro. O delicioso café da manhã que ela fazia questão de trazer na cama. A silhueta dela pelo Box translúcido do banheiro... Tudo isso escapava-lhe das mãos como o ar. Cada vez mais sentia um aperto no coração. Involuntariamente, uma lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo.

**I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
**_**Eu acordei, isto é um sonho ruim,  
não há ninguém ao meu lado  
Eu estava lutando**_**  
**

Por estar distraído pensando , não percebeu as aeronaves inimigas se aproximando. Atirou nas que estavam na sua frente, mas as do lado com certeza iriam atingi-lo mesmo sendo tão ótimo piloto. Foi quando seus companheiros de guerra exterminaram as naves por ele. Apenas sorriu de alívio.  
Porém, ouviu um estampido forte. Um de seus companheiros foi atingido... Aquele era o som da morte.

**But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
**_**Mas eu me sinto tão cansado  
de estar lutando  
Eu acho que eu não faço o tipo lutador**_

Seu companheiro morreu por ele. Sua ira dispertou. Voou com toda a velocidade e começou a atirar para todos os lados. Pegou muitos de surpresa. Conseguiu acabar com mais de 50 aeronaves. Por um lado estava feliz mas agora tinha certeza de que havia se tornado tudo aquilo que mais odiava.  
Em um tiro que não podia se prever, foi pego por trás e sua aeronave explodiu.  
- Não era pra ser, não é meu querido anjo.  
Pensou em sua amada pela ultima vez e não sentiu mais a agonia de não tê-la por perto. Ia para um lugar sem dor, sem sofrimento nenhum.  
A fumaça não era negra. Era branca, branca como sua alma. Branco como seu amor. A fumaça foi densa mas deu uma pequena vantagem aos seus companheiros. Definitivamente, ele não era o tipo lutador.

**Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
**_**Eu não ligaria  
se você estivesse ao meu lado**_**  
**

Uma brisa suave percorreu lhe o corpo e levantou um pouco os cabelos longos que estavam soltos. Aquela tinha sido a única sensação boa desde que terminaram. Sim, tinha que seguir em frente! Aquele doido não atendia o telefone e nem abria a porta de casa. Será que ele tinha se esquecido dela tão rápido?  
O telefone tocou, ansiosa para saber quem era, correu para ele.  
- Alô? Sou eu mesma!

Depois de um pequeno tempo falou em voz baixa, quase chorando.  
- Sim, eu vou aí buscar.  
Então era esse o motivo para ele abandoná-la. Chorou, chorou muito. Chorou tanto que seu lençol de tão molhado que ficou acabou molhando o colchão.  
Era impossível que nestas duas semanas a sua vida tinha mudado tanto! Tinha procurado ele para avisar que estava grávida. Tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse para ela, para que pudessem ser uma família. Sonhos...

**But you're long gone  
Yeah you're long gone now  
**_**Mas há tempos você se foi,  
sim agora faz tempo que você se foi**_**  
**

O dia estava frio, com muito vento e algumas aparições do sol, porém nada muito significativo. No velório o clima era muito triste. Não havia nem corpo para ser enterrado. Havia apenas um caixão e muitas flores. Vários companheiros dele estavam lá. Cada um com sua própria homenagem. Sua amada foi convidada a homenageá-lo também.  
- A minha homenagem, o meu pedacinho dele, só vai chegar daqui há 9 meses.  
Pôs a mão na barriga e pôs-se a chorar.  
Na hora de enterro uma fina neblina cobria o cemitério. Uma fumaça igualzinha a que se espalhou quando o avião explodiu.

** FIM**  
**  
**


	2. A carta

**A CARTA**

_I know that I shall meet my fate  
Somewhere among the clouds above;  
Those that I fight I do not hate,  
Those that I guard I do not love;  
My country is Kiltartan Cross,  
My countrymen Kiltartan's poor,  
No likely end could bring them loss  
Or leave them happier than before.  
Nor law, nor duty bade me fight,  
Nor public men, nor cheering crowds,  
A lonely impulse of delight  
Drove to this tumult in the clouds;  
I balanced all, brought all to mind,  
The years to come seemed waste of breath,  
A waste of breath the years behind  
In balance with this life, this death._

_**– An Irish airman foresees his death by W.B Yeats**_


End file.
